Bacterial contamination of transfused blood products is a well-recognized source of sepsis and remains a serious concern to blood bank and transfusion service personnel. Despite these concerns there currently exists no widely accepted, practical and reliable method for routinely screening banked blood for. potentially harmful levels of bacterial contamination. The development of such a method would greatly reduce the risk of bacterial sepsis due to blood transfusions and further ensure the overall safety of the nation's blood supply. Physical Sciences Inc. (PSI) proposes to develop, in conjunction with the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center, a rapid, non-intrusive, non-contact method for routinely screening banked whole blood and red blood cells (RBC's) for potentially dangerous levels of bacterial contamination. The proposed approach will employ a method based on visible/NIR reflectance spectroscopy to directly monitor the bagged product (no aliquots of the blood need be withdrawn) for harmful levels of bacterial growth. Phase I investigations will consist of proof-of-principle feasibility studies. The aim of a subsequent Phase II effort would be to design and build a clinical prototype blood product screening instrument and to extensively test its sensitivity and specificity at a qualified blood donation center and laboratory. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A rapid, reliable and widely accepted method to routinely screen donated whole blood and RBC's for hazardous bacterial contamination prior to its transfusion would make an important contribution to the safety of the nation's blood supply. Once demonstrated to be reliable and cost-effective, the proposed methodology and associated instrumentation should have significant commercial potential.